


【德潘】21世纪初情侣犯罪档案

by fourtable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtable/pseuds/fourtable
Summary: 杀手AU
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 1





	【德潘】21世纪初情侣犯罪档案

“让我看看...46万比索，”碳水笔在食指和中指间转了一圈，德拉科把旁边被捆绑成乌龟背的“货物”敲了两下，“嘿，潘西，你给巴蒙德先生打折了？”  
“哦，他是老主顾了，况且，你知道33是我最喜欢的数字。”潘西爱怜地踢了踢那坨正发出呜咽声的“货物”，低下头说，“你真走运。”  
“对，所以你答应我第33单之后可以分头行动。”  
“是名义上可以了。”潘西友善地纠正着。“从上周开始，所有的活都是我一个人完成的。”  
这是事实，潘西帕金森从昨天晚上开始就守在这家私人花园里了。一个星期前，她以除害评测员身份登门时就已经瞧好了这地方，草坪前视野开阔，最侧边的喷灌阀门做掩护，很适合在工作前来场小型野餐。  
星期天是个被麻瓜神保佑的好日子，无论普通老百姓还是恶人街头混混（在蒂华特市这两者其实没什么区别）都会去镇上唯一的教堂里，交头或者做点清算，人流量仅次于斗牛场，沐浴完基督赐给的圣光后，回家时每个人多少总有点晕晕乎乎了。等她的“目标”费尔南多先生将一辆金色阿斯顿马丁摇摇晃晃挂上倒挡后，倒车镜里会出现一双黑靴子，然后是皮短裙，赤裸的肩膀炫耀着最常见的危险讯号。  
德拉科所做的呢？就是与此同时恰好路过，翘着腿坐在秋千上点了根烟，欣赏着潘西将“目标”顺利变为“货物”。  
所以当潘西这么指责的时候，德拉科伸手替潘西把碎发稍到耳后，几乎带点恶劣的无耻，“宝贝，你知道我多为你自豪。”  
“嘿，”潘西借势抢走德拉科的烟，拍开他的手，“你以为我们凭什么能在蒂华特市混出点名堂的，这里到处都是走私犯、偷渡者、瘾君子，就差把偷盗被写入教科书了。”  
德拉科重新抽出一根烟，叼在嘴间的同时烟草就已经烧了起来，他用指尖弹了弹烟灰，采取不回复政策，“如果你动作够利索的话，这根还能剩下些留给你。”  
潘西一点也不甘心被打断，“你难道不清楚吗？大家都对常规的狩猎习惯了，他们想看的就是一对新人，年轻人，我们这样的。”  
“你说得简直像结伴上厕所的女高中生。实事求是，他们只是想看一些新鲜的杀戮。”德拉科从口袋里掏出一根棍子，费尔南多先生一直以来背景乐般的求饶声停住了，他不确定是不是在惊恐中看走了眼，那木棍上冒了点火花。  
德拉科和潘西的双人任务里经常会出现这种争执不下的时刻。  
比如上次在美术馆的那次工作，德拉科非要用冷兵器，潘西则舍不得破坏那些货物的皮囊，每到这种时刻，他们就只能邀请一次性的第三者加入他们的团体，以平衡一比一的投票数。  
现在就是这种时刻了，德拉科伸出绅士的手腕，撕下费尔南多先生嘴上的封条，“费尔南多先生，你难道更期望我们两个一起行动吗？”  
“为什么要抓我！”费尔南多口齿不清地用带着南方口音叫唤着，“求求你们了！祖宗们！”分不清是汗水还是眼泪，在他脸上勾勾绕绕地打着转，“饶了我吧！我有很多很多钱！就在家里！”类似的话语他一刻不停地哭喊着。  
“停停停！我会很快的！”年轻的女孩用撒娇的语气说着，“保证不痛！”恶作剧般地在他身上擦了一下，鲜血顿时打湿了他的西装，冒了出来。  
“不疼吧？”她关切地问。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”费尔南多用相当实诚的嚎叫声回答了她。  
“真遗憾，我要有你一半诚实就好了。”潘西失望地在起身前最后说道。  
她走向德拉科，他没说错，烟果然还剩下半根。

逼仄的楼梯里，一个身影飞快地疾跑过，后方一把格洛克17像是怎么也打不完子弹似的，突突往墙壁上射去。硝烟一时弥漫开来，伤痕累累的男人藏在杂货间里，捂住鲜血直流的伤口，绝望地掏出最后一颗子弹，枪口对准——  
——“喂！正精彩着呢！”德拉科扫兴地大喊。  
“麦卡伦破窗而入，骑到罪犯的脖子上把枪抢了过来，救了威利斯，”潘西看着德拉科一脸愤怒的表情补充道：“哦，对，但最后他老婆死了。不用谢。”她按了两下遥控器，“《家有仙妻》要开始了。”  
“别骗我，这才...”德拉科突然一个激灵从沙发上坐起身，“天哪！已经八点了！”他急忙往更衣间走去，他可不想在工作时间迟到。  
这是潘西对此份工作最享受的部分。一套华美齐整的独立更衣间，呈矩阵排列的线条构造出臃肿的幸福感，仿佛整个剧场的装备都运来为他们待命。她沿着衣架走过，早就选好了今天的武器：水晶挑高的鞋、墨绿色的蛇纹旗袍、钻石耳坠，千万别忘了，鞋柜抽屉里的便携挂钩。  
走出更衣室的部分是德拉科的最爱，也是他愿意出差的理由。奢华落地窗海景套房，阳台室内就有小型高尔夫，朝南的墙壁上专设一处镂空，迎着夜景剪辑出海桥霓虹。高支贡缎枕头，菠萝味电子烟，哦，还有直通全亚洲最大新赌场的电梯。  
“费尔南多夫妇这边请。”赌场门口着燕尾服的礼宾热情地引他们入场。  
整座赌城呈六角形，色相饱满又低调的花纹像被锁在地毯上的咒语蔓延开来。天花板上景象流动，六个角落装饰着德拉科看不懂的东方风水图景。  
入口处占据视野最佳的东南角，这里有半层楼高的台阶，两侧特别栽培的富贵竹队列排开，直指向楼上被笼罩在阴影中的卡座。半敞开的卡座里，每个人都心怀鬼胎，无数双眼睛停留在别人的双手上，自己的则伸进口袋里，伺机而动。最顶处的圆顶灯由无数颗钻石拼成，每个钻石背后都有一个小摄像头。  
潘西一进场就像出笼的鸟，几乎是迫不及待地朝散台奔去，没跑两步又折回把德拉科口袋中的筹码清理一空，算是打声招呼。  
留下德拉科对被潘西不小心撞到的络腮胡男士赔笑道歉。“都说男人好赌，我看女人才是，他们能把整个人生都做成赌局。我太太非要穿那双能把人喉咙刺穿的高跟鞋，还赌它能带来好运。”  
“我太太也经常这样。”对方笑着投来同病相怜的神情。“什么事情都要顺她的心意，道理也总是她的。所以我干脆就不带她来了。”  
假面舞会装扮的服务女郎在场内游走，德拉科顺势拿了两杯，左手递给他，“德维特.费尔南多。敬今晚的单身汉。”  
“胡安.鲁伊斯。”他自我介绍道。  
“墨西哥人？”  
“太显而易见了。”他笑着说，“听口音，你是苏格兰人？”  
“在那里上过学，口音难改过来了。”  
“我太爱苏格兰了，尤其是那里的...”胡安停顿了下来，似乎感觉到了某种不妥。  
“...叶子，是吗？”德拉科露出善解人意地笑容，这一表情马上就在两个陌生人之间建立了同道中人的默契。联想到眼前人在苏格兰留下过那样的案底，这份默契又多了些恶趣味。  
“没错，”鲁伊斯克制着欣喜，“名气不大，但绝对小众又出挑，贵族享受。有时候生活就这样，误打误撞就能遇上些惊喜。比方说这趟顺路出差，正巧碰上新赌场开业。”  
“哇，你可真够走运的。据我所知，这家酒店早在半年前就被订满了。”  
“是啊，所以礼宾说有件空房的时候，我也蛮意外的。”Bingo，德拉科在心里暗笑，它可为你空了很久了。  
德拉科借着举起血腥玛丽的当口，用余光搜寻潘西的身影——等等——他好像看到了熟悉的面孔，3号桌正开牌的深肤色女人，两个月前他曾在巴蒙德的宴会上见过她的妩媚，只不过她把头发盘起来了。后排桌爆发出一阵喝彩，输了个精光的倒霉蛋紧握愤怒的拳头，德拉科认出了他手臂上的鸢尾纹身，那是老吉姆的门徒，他们从来不会输。  
他引导着胡安向餐位上走去，这时，洗牌机上有两枚筹码从插孔里弹了出来，C区的保镖目睹了这一切却视若不见。  
他现在清楚了，在这里，他和潘西不是唯一的清扫者，无论其他人是来做什么的，他们都有被当做替补的可能。  
这些自大的麻瓜！他们以为自己有机会和我们竞争，我会让他们知道差距在哪里。  
端着托盘的服务员从他们身边闪过，德拉科微微前伸脚。随着叮铃哐啷的声响，泰国辣酱和榴莲辣酱全部泼到了胡安.鲁伊斯身上，几粒虾酱还溅到了德拉科的领带上。  
“嘿！看着点！”德拉科大喊。  
惊慌失措的服务员和餐区领班急急赶来。“两位先生真抱歉，我们会为您清理外套的。”  
德拉科率先将他的西装脱下，鲁伊斯先生也摆出一副嫌弃的表情照做。  
“看来今天可别想尽兴了。”德拉科失望极了。  
“没事，费尔南多先生。”鲁伊斯绅士地宽慰道，“本来也只是想随便看看而已，这样我还是早点回房吧。”  
“不然到我那边坐坐吧，”德拉科压低声音邀请，“我有一些比苏格兰更好的。”

颗粒飞舞，一种令人兴奋的呛鼻气息，黑色箱包摊放在茶几上，鲁伊斯先生依靠在沙发上，语序混乱，赞口不绝。“太妙了...不可思议...”飘飘欲仙的感觉凝聚成一股力量，仿佛引着他腾空向上。  
那当然，魔药课尖子生不是浪得虚名，德拉科腹诽，虽然明显只是魔杖间堆出来的二流水准。  
“这还有更好的，要不要试试。”德拉科故作玄虚地将手心握成拳头，伸到鲁伊斯鼻尖前。  
“什么？”他立即上钩了。  
“就这个。”德拉科拧紧的拳头直冲向他的鼻梁，听着受害者一声嚎叫，德拉科被自己幼稚极了的恶作剧逗得哈哈大笑，但还没等他反应过来，鲁伊斯就扑过来反击了。  
该死的，德拉科被击打到地上，一边延续着无法控制的笑，一边试图爬起身。  
他支撑住重心，一年多来，职业性的身手让他迅速站起身，弯腰躲闪了两个不怀好意的挥拳，他绕到了对方身后。他不想这么快结束任务，千里迢迢横跨一个大洲，可不单是为了看夜景。他的荷尔蒙直往上飚，头皮一阵发麻般的兴奋，他用手倒钩住鲁伊斯的脖子，后者刚吸入的东西从嗓子眼里还了回来。  
接下来的画面无人欣赏有点可惜了。用麻瓜的修辞手法来说，暴力美学，美不美不清楚，但德拉科就是喜欢暴力。他所喜欢的暴力不只是画面，还有来自于瓜果一样脑壳与水泥撞击的声音，呜咽的哀嚎。“哦，注意节奏。”德拉科孤独地扮演指挥家，该来点氛围助兴了，轻微的铁锈味从地面上恰好飘扬起来。鲁伊斯头朝向出口，还在奋力抵抗，他用全身的力气挥舞胳膊肘，德拉科从他背后滑了好几步。  
就在这时，门外响起来清脆的女声，“客房服务，先生们的衣服洗好了。”  
鲁伊斯冲向门口，放弃了刚占据的一丁点优势，像抓住救命稻草一样打开门。  
门口是一位轻笑着的女士，她开衩的墨绿色旗袍下一双腿修长白皙，一双尖细的鞋跟，那是胡安.鲁伊斯先生平生看到的最后东西。  
“希望你已经尽兴了。”潘西关上门，跨过尸体，径直向德拉科走去。  
“你怎么这么早就回来了，”德拉科将手上的血清理干净，撩过潘西的碎发，帮她卸下耳环，下身紧贴在她身后，作出委屈巴巴的样子，“我可一发子弹都没用呢。”  
潘西看了眼手表，扬起下巴，“去机场前还有一个小时。先收拾他，还是先办点事？”

潘西很久没有这么舒服地晒过太阳了。她在沙滩椅上享受太阳的热情，身上一套低调的纯黑色比基尼，火辣的身材却违背了主人的初衷。  
“我喜欢那座意大利风情的雕塑，巴蒙德先生。”她将空鸡尾酒杯放到管家送来的托盘上，对躺在遮阳伞下的别墅主人说道。  
“你的泳池棒极了。”躺在她右侧的德拉科也难得不吝啬夸奖，“喷泉已经够让潘西赞叹不绝了，更别提按摩了。”  
巴蒙德是那种少见的热情的中年男性，只要合作愉快，他都会好好款待，不管会不会有下一次合作。所有人都知道他虚伪的目的，或许也正因为他本人十分清楚这一点，他待人总有种难得的真诚。就比如说这次，他提前一个月订下日期，特意邀请两位年轻人来府上坐坐，以伯乐自居，实际上却是雇主的身份。  
“上次你们在奥们太匆忙了，都没机会好好享受，这次当然要好好犒劳一番。”  
“分内的事情而已。”德拉科答道，同时轻轻拉下了墨镜，眉头也立即皱起来。  
“我猜你们还没来得及看今天的新闻吧。”巴蒙德示意身边的男佣为德拉科和潘西递上报纸。  
“瞧瞧这。”巴蒙德弹了一下发黄的宣纸，“蒂华特市走私大亨胡安.鲁伊斯惨死异乡，生前所见最后一人费尔南多先生，已于今早发现死于自家庭院。”  
德拉科的鼻子得意地轻哼了一声。  
“还有更离奇的，马尔福，”巴蒙德将那张大字报翻过一面，“酒店发现诡异男性精/液，DNA序列非人类，仍在进一步调查中。”  
德拉科哈哈大笑起来，“多留点线索，为国际协警帮点小忙。”  
“说真的，马尔福，你们怎么做到的？每次都让人惊喜，要知道，现在我身边的其他同行都在向我打听你们。”  
“甚至还有提出悬赏的不是吗？”潘西说，“数额大到能让我们对彼此起杀心。”  
“哦，帕金森小姐，他们绝对打错算盘了。”巴蒙德停顿了，像一个上了年纪的中年人突然想起尘封的往事，露出宽容的笑。“你们看起来真够年轻的，我好像还从未问过你们的年龄。”  
“今年刚好二十岁。”  
“天哪！真可惜。”  
“你说什么？”  
“啊，我是说真让人羡慕。”太阳缓缓下沉，巴蒙德将枕在脑袋下的手抽了出来，调整太阳椅的角度。  
“你们怎么选中蒂华特的？”  
“准确说，我们从没选过，我们只是随便上了座轮渡。”潘西解释。  
三年前，深不见底的海水快速阻隔过往，潮湿的水汽让十七岁的少年一阵兴奋，这种兴奋和悲伤连接在一起，曾在甲板上编织成一种歇斯底里的狂躁。  
巴蒙德显然并不相信，“所以说，你们只是看心情下船的？”  
德拉科回答，“那可不是，我们把整片甲板上的钱赢光了才下船的。”半个小时前切好的水果在太阳的暴晒下丝毫没有蔫的趋势。  
“你恐怕不会见到比那些人的手气更臭的人了。”潘西谦虚地表示。  
巴蒙德感叹，“上帝真是太眷顾你们了。”  
“告诉你个秘密，”德拉科一边嘴角举起胜利的旗帜，压低声音，“我们根本不信上帝。我们取胜靠的是彼此的默契。”  
“就像大家传言的那样？”  
“他们说了什么，巴蒙德？”潘西与其说感兴趣，更像是警惕地坐直了身子。  
“说你们两身上附着同一只魔鬼。”  
“我喜欢这个说法。”潘西翻了个身。侍者端上了小米辣泡过的伏特加，里面一只炸过的蝎子攀在玻璃杯壁上。  
这时潘西正好抬起头问侍卫洗手间的位置。  
“顺便带帕金森小姐参观一下新画室吧，”巴蒙德招呼过家仆后，对上潘西的眼睛：“要是能有几幅得到你的青睐，我会倍感荣幸的。”

在德拉科马尔福仅有的二十年人生里，他一直是充满偏见和狭隘的，但他此刻不得不承认，每个人都有自己完美契合的人生轨迹。  
这个契合程度不高于他的脊椎和此刻他所躺着的记忆垫椅，等同于巴蒙德和他的职业。  
巴蒙德丝毫不吝啬地讲起他的职业生涯，如果不是清楚他手背上的疤怎么来的，德拉科几乎觉得他在敞开心扉了。  
“在蒂华特市能取得些成绩可不容易，二十多年来，我见过所有知名的清理者了，大多数人很难相信这个行业中最优秀的人，都对生活抱有极大的热情。”  
“这份工作本质上，不就是对生命的热情嘛，”德拉科说，“不管是属于谁的生命。”  
“你们怎么会选择做这行，马尔福？”  
德拉科看出他一直想问的就是这个问题。  
“我和潘西是很自私的人。我们的家庭太过优越，让我们几乎没法创造出自己的价值。我们没什么同理心，又很喜欢控制别人的感觉。不过我每次都会告诉自己，‘他们罪有应得’。”  
“没错，‘他们罪有应得’。”  
“我们也一样。”  
巴蒙德先生带有一种复杂的诚挚，从躺椅上坐了起来，面朝德拉科。“和每个新人的第一面，我在心里都会猜想和他们最后一面会是什么情形。”  
“你猜对过吗？”潘西去了多久了？德拉科注意到遮阳伞下的冰袋已经全部化成一滩水了。  
“经常。”巴蒙德平淡地说，“我下注的时候总是很有把握。”  
“我猜都是些大同小异的结局。巴蒙德先生，有时候锋芒毕露的坏处不是将人置于危险中心，而是让人掉以轻心。”  
巴蒙德起身，“你找到了真理。”他亲自为德拉科倒满。“尝尝这杯。”  
就在德拉科准备接过的瞬间，砰的一声，酒杯手中炸裂，紧接着是男人的巨吼声，玻璃碎片正好击中巴蒙德的眼睛。  
“快跑！”独栋别墅里，一个熟悉身影远远向他冲来，她的小腿肚以下沾满了血迹，像是套了一双红色的足球袜。刚才还在游走的佣人一齐向他们扑来，从他们的身手中，德拉科才意识到刚才享受了多少号大人物的服务。  
潘西径直向大门口跑去，德拉科最后看了一眼正捂着眼睛嚎叫的巴蒙德。  
看来他的脑袋比他自己想得还要值钱。  
墨西哥的黄昏是热烈充满激情的，天际线在海平面上熊熊燃烧，粉色被煮沸成橘黄色。  
德拉科和潘西利落地翻过紧锁的大门，几声枪响，作为助跑的信号弹。于是，迎着下坡，逆着风，远远的海滨大道，一对穿着泳装，沾着鲜血的年轻人光着脚奔跑，这画面充满格格不入的怪异，但如果稍微拉近一点，就能感受到巨大蔓延的快乐，就像等比例火鸡玩偶，还有亡命之徒的劫后余生。  
如果再近一点，你会看到德拉科蓝色的眼睛被包裹在金色的睫毛下，像沙滩吞噬的海岸线。而在随着奔跑上下起伏的黑色短发上，残留的沙粒仿佛是数不尽的星辰，闪闪发光。  
他们在脑海中盘算着下一步去哪，遗憾又期待，血迹被黄昏的风吹干在身上，他们一次都没有回头去看。

-fin-


End file.
